


Hey my friend thinks your cute!

by PHanTom (Lineonad)



Category: Wonder Egg Priority, Wonder Egg Priority (Anime), ワンダーエッグ・プライオリティ|Wandā Eggu Puraioriti
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineonad/pseuds/PHanTom
Summary: “What? Why?”“Look behind you!”Ai and Rika are dining in a restaurant when a certain someone caught Ai’s attention. Rika asks Neiru if she would like to have a date with Ai.
Relationships: Ohto Ai/Aonuma Neiru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Hey my friend thinks your cute!

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this first on tumblr. I don’t have a name for this Au yet.

“Rika I don’t understand why you dragged me into this place.” Ai groaned, her eyes glaring at the blonde girl infront of her. Ai wanted to stay at home, curled up in her blankets with a bowl of ice cream by her side while she watched the latest tv show which was suppose to air at 6 pm today. She planned to watch the show but a certain someone burst into her room and dragged her out of her house. So here she was, eating in a fancy restaurant which she knew she would pay because Rika forgot to bring her wallet. Scratch that, Rika doesn’t even bring her wallet. 

Heck, she might not even have a wallet. 

“Rika I’m not paying the bill.” Ai told her flatly as she crossed her arms. Across from her, Rika gave her a smile and laugh escaped her mouth, making the blue-haired girl pout. Rika smirked, “Don’t you worry Ai! I won two free meals to this restaurant.” Rika reassured her friend, giving her a thumbs-up. “I joined this game and got the tickets. Lucky me!”

“Then why me and not Momo?” 

“She couldn’t make it tonight. She had something else to do.”

Ai scoffed,”Maybe she got tired of paying the bill for you. No wonder she had something to do.”

Rika rolled her eyes at her before giggling loudly. A few of the customers sitting near them casted Rika questioning glances while some of them shot glares at her. When she felt the stares were on her, she stopped laughing and shrugged her shoulders. “What am I not allowed to laugh?” She mumbled under her breath, her eyes staring at the plate in front of her. Ai chuckled quietly which cost Rika to shot her a glare. “I can’t help it.” Ai told her with a grin. “Am I not allowed to laugh?”

Rika glared at her for a few seconds before her face soften and her lips formed into a mischievous grin. Ai didn’t like that. Whenever Rika would grin, she would have something evil plan. It could be a prank, it could be a scheme, or heck, she might burn the place down. God know what’s she’s thinking, and Ai hated the fact that Rika might have something off her sleeve. Rika rested her chin on her palm and looked behind Ai, her grin getting wider. “Hey Ai I might have just found you a partner.”

“A what now?”

“Look behind you!”

“What? Why?”

“Are you deaf?” 

”No.I’m just asking why.”

“Then look behind you.”

With a sigh, Ai looked behind her shoulders, wondering if Rika was pranking her or not. Ai found herself fixated on a girl who looked like the same age as her. Beautiful with a perfect figure, those were the words that describe her. She didn’t notice she was staring at the girl for to long when they made eye contact. Green eyes stared into hers and Ai found herself unable to break away from the contact. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt her face heat up. She thought she was dreaming, no one was like an angel. She wanted to speak. Until Rika snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Hey Ai, hey Ai!” Snapping out of her trance, she blinked at the girl before turning to face a smirking Rika. “She’s so pretty right?” Rika leaned against the table. “She really is. She’s got an amazing figure and cute as well.” Ai nodded, not noticing her face was all red. Rika pointed at her face,”You’re as red as a tomato. She certainly must have caught your attention.” 

Ai’s face began heating up again and she slammed her fists on the table. “Shut it Rika!” Everyone turned to stare at her. Ai mumbled an apology before casting a glare at Rika. When everyone stopped staring at her, Rika beamed at Ai. “I guess I was right. You would be attracted to her.” 

Ai wanted to protest but when she opened her mouth, she found that she couldn’t speak. Rika smirked.

“Well that seatles it! I’m going to ask her if she wants to have a date with you.”

“What?! Are you crazy?!”

“No I’m insane! Of course I’m not!”

“Rika you can’t just go asking strangers to date me!”

“Both of you were staring at each other for a long time, neither of you broke the contact. There is clearly a connection there.”

Rika stood up from her seat, gave her a thumbs-up, and stroded over to the girl’s table. Ai widen her eyes as Rika stopped in front of a girl with a huge smile on her face. “Hey my friend thinks you’re cute. She wants to know if you would like to go on a date with her sometimes.”

Ai couldn’t help but watch in horror, mentally face palming herself that she shouldn’t have gone with Rika. 

She reminded herself that she would get back at Rika after this.


End file.
